The Issue Bigger Than Us
by BellaWrites
Summary: (Avatar Last Airbender-Esque in which Beca is the Avatar)Beca, daughter of Toph, one of the top students in her earthbending studies. But no one knows that the reason she excels, is the reason she is so quiet. Fire nation destroys her village in the process of finding the Avatar, successfully taking the promising ones and keeping them locked in the Southern Air Temple.
1. Chapter 1, Fire: New Beginnings

_A/N: Just a small idea I kind of want to expand on. Crossover of Pitch Perfect and Avatar The Last Airbender where PP characters are placed in the ATLA world. Might be twisted about to go along with whatever story-line I feel fit. I believe I'll put some aspects from The Legend Of Korra in this story, but the core plot will be similar to the one from the first Avatar. Let's get into it._

 ** _Beca, daughter of Toph, one of the top students in her earthbending studies. But no one knows that the reason she excels, is the reason she is so quiet. Fire nation destroys her village in the process of finding the Avatar, successfully taking the promising ones and keeping them locked in the Southern Air Temple._**

 **Chapter 1, Fire: New Beginnings**

With a stomp to the ground, the earth below her foot rose. A large rock formed in front of her, emitting a gravelly sound. With a loud grunt, she span around and kicked with full force, sending the small boulder flying towards her sparring partner, Jesse. The girl's dark navy eyes narrowed as she watched him cross his forearms over one another in defense. The piece of earth smacked into him, knocking him back to the ground.

The smaller girl brushed off her shoulders, slipping her sandals back onto her bare feet. She walked over with a smirk, dropping her hand down to the boy.

"You could have at least gone a little bit easier on me this time." He muttered with a pout. Jesse grabbed his cousin's hand before heaving himself up off the ground. He patted down his clothes and then threw an arm around her shoulders, beginning to walk back to the main village.

"You know, Becs," Beca sighed. She knew what he was going to say, and he knew the answers yet he kept asking.

"You should really practice the other-"

"We already discussed this Jesse." The brunette snapped. He dropped his arm from her shoulders, clearing his throat.

"When are you actually going to tell the elders and take the test?" Beca clenched her jaw. She kicked a nearby rock that was in her path.

"As far as any of our people know, I am just an earthbender." She said quietly. Jesse scoffed, taking on a more serious tone.

"I know I gave you my word that I wouldn't say anything to anyone," He stood in front of the smaller girl, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders.

"But everyone knows that the next Avatar was reborn into the earth tribes." His big brown eyes searched his cousin's dark blue ones. He took in a deep breath.

"They're going to find you eventually, Beca." He warned. The brunette gave him a sarcastic look to shake off his serious demeanor. It didn't suit him.

She breathed out her reply. "Then we'll wait until that time comes." He took his hands off from her shoulders, and began to walk backwards. His goofy grin was happily placed back onto his face.

"Race you to Toph's?" Before she could reply, he took off at full speed, Beca hurrying after him.

...

"We've taken word that the Avatar is in one of the villages east of the Southern Air Temple in the Earth Kingdom." The guard delivered to the silhouette across the dim room. There was a slight shuffling noise coming from the door behind the guard, a sound of multiple footsteps.

The ship creaked and swayed as he waited for his orders from the commander.

"We have not gone through this area of the Earth Kingdom, shall I inform the others of a sweep?"

The shadowy figure nodded once in reply before the guard bowed, and took his leave.

...

Beca slurped the noodles loudly, smacking her lips as she chewed her food quite obnoxiously. Looking to the side, Jesse could be seen doing the exact same thing.

"Like cousin, like cousin." Aunt Jay teased, tapping the two's heads as she delivered a tray of food to a nearby table. Beca snagged a napkin, raising it to her face and patting it around her lips. She knew she was a messy eater, and that she probably shouldn't wipe her mouth on her shirt in public. She still had a reputation to uphold.

A few screams could be heard coming from outside of the noodle-shop, causing the cousins to look at each other worriedly before shooting up out of their chairs. Beca darted her eyes to her aunt, giving her a sincere look before adjusting herself. They hurried out of Toph's, glancing around the shop. Beca's eyes widened.

"Fire nation." Jesse uttered. The brunette slipped off her shoes slowly, nudging Jesse in the arm. He looked down at her, shaking his head.

"No, no way, put your sandals back on right now." He commanded firmly. Beca stared at the oncoming firebenders as they began to scare the towns' people. She moved her stoic gaze to her friend, not batting one eyelash as she spoke.

"We aren't going down without a fight." He was hesitant, but he exhaled in defeat. He held his palm out in direction of the commotion.

"After you."

...

Beca not so lightly tapped one of the guards on the shoulder, watching as he span around shooting a glare at her.

"Get back in line with the others, little girl." He sneered. His breath smelled like rotten egg and skunk. She grimaced.

"I think you should let me and my people go," She pointed towards the teenagers and elders that were stood in a long line-up. A few young girls were crying, some she recognized from her classes. "And I think you and your machines should go back to your ships." She saw the man's upper lip twitch, his face covered in anger under his large fire nation helmet. His hand retracted, before sending a blow to Beca's face. She successfully dodged the attempt at a slap, grasping his wrist in the process. She clicked her tongue three times.

"You shouldn't have done that." She scolded. She twisted his wrist, turning him around so that his back was facing her. She kicked his leg, sending him to his knees with a painful yelp that resembled one of a little girl. She squeezed his wrist, keeping her bare foot to his back leg.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" A few guards began to shuffle towards the brunette and the bigot she had in her grasp. She sighed as she counted five more guards coming her way. One of them jumped before performing a roundhouse kick in the air, a long flame striking across the sky. She shoved the guard below her out of her way, before maneuvering her hands with the flow of the flame. Letting out a low grunt, she sent the flame right back towards the five guards, the element of surprise giving her the advantage. They all flew back from the force, smacking into a small structure.

She was about to go and finish off the other guards that were sent, when she was hit with something.

"What the..."

She pulled the small thing from her neck, studying it. It looked like a cross between a splinter of wood and an arrow. She was then hit three more times by the small wooden arrows before she began to lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2, Fire: The Commander

_A/N: For those who didn't really watch Avatar: The Last Airbender, here's a small explanation of the situation of what exactly an Avatar is, and how their role is important in this world. I tweak it a bit to fit with my future plot._

 _For years, the four nations dedicated to the four elements lived in peace and harmony. Earth, Fire, Water, and Air, these are the elements that few can say they have mastered. The only person known to master all four is the Avatar. A new Avatar is born within the nations every hundred years, cycling through different lives._

 _The Fire Nation was greedy with power, knowing that the next Avatar was born into the Air nation, they killed every last airbender there was. That was until two siblings from the Southern Water Tribe found Aang, the last airbender who was frozen inside a large sphere for years._

 _They were trying to bring peace back to the four nations, but Aang was imprisoned by Prince Zuko of the fire nation, and so were most of his companions. They were kept confined for years until their deathbed became their jail cell._

 _Since the last Avatar passed, this means the new Avatar was reborn into the Earth Kingdom. Because the Earth Kingdom is so large, the fire nation hasn't_ _massacred any villages, but they have kept most of the kingdom guarded by their soldiers._

 _The only person that can bring peace back is the Avatar._

 **jumpinclown16:** _Only trying to answer your prayers, cause I'm cool. Thank you so much for your review!_

 _..._

 **Chapter 2, Fire: The Commander**

The guard bowed to his commander, before they motioned their hand towards him, signalling that he may speak.

"We believe we have found the Avatar after we cleared out the village. We did not harm her like you informed." The commander nodded before standing from their chair.

"Take me to her."

...

She struggled against the ropes that were tied around both her hands and bare feet. Deciding she should save her energy, Beca took in her surroundings. The place seemed familiar, like she has been here before. There were statues of hundreds of people lining the walls all the way to the high ceiling.

 _Did they bring me to the Air Temple?_

She watched as more guards shoved the teenagers to their knees, forming a line to Beca's left. They were all shaken, crying, and confused. Beca shut her eyes forcefully. She couldn't look at them, or witness whatever the fire nation had in store for them. She clenched her jaw. All she needed were her feet to be free, but alas, her hands were tied behind her back, and her feet were tied in front of her. It'd be too noticeable if she switched her position.

Her ears perked at the sound of of guards shoes making their way from the right entrance. One upside to being an earthbender is being able to have a heightened sense of hearing and feeling things. The earth sent vibrations into earthbenders that they could decipher as people or things coming from miles away. It came in handy when Beca chose to use this attribute.

She kept her usual stoic look on her face, leaving her eyes to stay locked on a faraway crack in the tiled floor. She shouldn't fight anymore, unless they began to hurt the others.

Keeping her eyes distanced, the footsteps came closer and closer, until her vision was filled with black boots. Trailing upwards over the curvy figure, she locked eyes with a fiery haired woman. Her eyes were the color of the sea, and her face was one of a beautiful young girl. Beca gulped.

"This is her, Commander." The guard said lowly. The two girls did not break eye contact.

"She bent a fire attack back in the village east from here," He rubbed his neck.

"-and was earthbending when we were trying to tie her ankles." He muttered. The redheaded woman knelt down to Beca's eye level, leaning on her knee as she stared at the smaller girl. The brunette's eye twitched as the woman moved a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. Beca flinched away instinctively, narrowing her eyes at the stranger. She retracted her hand, standing back up.

"I am commander Chloe," She announced while looking down at Beca, but saying this to all of the captives. "Or princess Chloe of the fire nation." The brunette bit the inside of her cheek.

 _They know it's me_. She sighed.

"You were all brought here from your homes because we are facing a big threat to all benders," She spoke. She nodded her head to the guard who Beca assumed was her second in command. He then began to cut the ropes around her hands and ankles.

"Although we are aware that one of you _exceeds_ the rest," She insinuated confidently, locking eyes with the brunette as Beca rubbed her wrists where the previous rope was tied.

"We need all the muscle we can get, the Earth Kingdom being our last stop of the four nations."

"What if we refuse this offer?" One of the girls asked. The redheaded commander walked towards the girl, standing intimidatingly close to her.

"Those of you who refuse my offer will live with the airbenders that are scattered around this temple." She threatened. Backing up, Chloe walked back to her position prior, in front of the small earthbender. Her stare wasn't as cold as the one she gave the other girl, so Beca thought for a second.

 _She's trying to coax me onto her good side, but she's killed too many people and torn apart too many families._

Minutes later, Beca was taken into a private room sitting across from the fire nation princess. Chloe, folded her hands together in front of her on the table, flipping one of her loose curls to the side. Beca studied her face thoroughly now, noticing absolutely zero imperfections. Hell, if she wasn't such a murderer she'd probably be attractive.

"Tea?" She asked pulling Beca out of her thoughts. She shook her head no as the commander poured herself a small cup. She raised the piping hot liquid to her lips taking a long sip making the brunette cringe. It was practically still boiling in the cup, but she didn't say anything.

"I don't mind the heat," Chloe uttered, as if reading the earthbender's mind. She set the small tea cup back down onto a plate, overlapping her fingers together once more.

"Being a firebender has its perks." She added, giving her a small smile. Beca felt heat rush to her ears, clearing her throat. Being in the presence of the redheaded commander alone in a room made her feel odd, giving her an uneasy feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

The brunette inhaled sharply. "I wouldn't know." Beca muttered.

"Of course you wouldn't." Chloe replied sarcastically, sending a quick wink to the shorter girl. Beca sunk in her chair. _Who does this girl think she is?_ There was a short pause before Beca spoke.

"What's the plan then huh? Are you going to imprison me until I rot away in my shackles?" She snapped, her tone oozing with venom. She wanted to get a rise out of the girl before she was locked up for the rest of her life. Chloe laughed wholeheartedly, tossing her head back and placing a hand over her heart.

"You're a feisty little thing aren't you," She breathed out after her fit of laughter. She wiped under her eyes with her fingers. "Of course I'm not locking you up."

Beca glared at the redhead who just grinned from ear to ear. Her heart fluttered awkwardly as she quickly looked down at her callused fingers.

"Unlike my uncle Zuko, I believe I can work with the avatar instead of against." She said matter-of-factly. The younger girl raised an eyebrow at her.

The redhead inhaled. "I'm going to get you the proper training as we visit the Water tribes," She then pointed her thumb to herself, smiling widely.

"And I will teach you how to firebend. You will then work for my army against this new threat." Beca furrowed her brows.

"What new threat?" She asked curiously.

"Let's just say there are people out there who can take away your bending," Her light blue eyes took on a darker shade. "Permanently."


	3. Chapter 3, Fire: Tough Situations

_A/N: Sorry for another somewhat short chapter, but felt like updating._

 **U-Madder:** _Thanks for your review! Glad that you like it so far ;-)_

 **Chapter 3, Fire: Tough Situations**

Chloe wiped her arm against her forehead, panting before standing up.

"Your earthbending certainly exceeded my calculations Ms. Beifong." The redhead rasped out. Beca adjusted her cuffs as she stared at the commander blankly. Her eyes rolled sarcastically before she crossed her arms and jutted her hip out, waiting for the next procedure.

"Alright well," Chloe started. She dusted herself off for a moment. "Let's see where you are with your firebending." Chloe readied herself into her usual offensive position, her right fist closed, and her left hand open. She bent her knees, Beca assuming the defensive posture.

There was silence before the firebender jabbed with her right fist, sending a short flame towards the brunette, Beca tucking out of the way. Chloe shook her head.

"Try to deflect it, Beca, don't just dodge." Chloe ordered firmly. The smaller girl scoffed to herself before resuming her defensive position. The redhead sent a left hook, another small flame striking towards the brunette quickly. Beca's eyes widened as the flame grew closer and closer, before she knew it, her foot stomped into the ground, raising a rocky shield before the flame could hit her. A long sigh could be heard from the other side of the earthy wall. Beca let the earth fall back into its natural state, smiling sheepishly at the girl in front of her.

"No earthbending Beca, let's try this one more time." The redhead breathed out frustratingly while ruffling her fiery mane. Beca watched as the other girl twisted her open hand sideways, maneuvering it in a half circle, before doing so with the other one. With a loud grunt, Chloe punched both of her fists forward sending two long flames barreling towards the earthbender. She inhaled before moving her hands along with the currents of the flames, but instead she was struck twice in the stomach. She flew backwards dramatically, yelping as her backside hit the old tiled floor. She rubbed her stomach, pouting out her bottom lip.

Chloe walked over, dropping a hand down to the brunette to help her up. But she smacked it away.

"I can get up myself, Red." She muttered cockily. Beca pushed herself up, swatting at where she was hit gently before crossing her arms once more. Chloe's hand that she offered was awkwardly still in the air before she retracted it. "Okay then..." The commander whispered to herself.

"So I have made my conclusions," She announced, staring down the earthbender. Beca narrowed her eyes stubbornly at the commander, raising a brow before Chloe continued.

"You seem to have been in a tough spot when you deflected my men's blow," She held her pointer finger up, grasping it with her other hand as she ticked off her analysis.

"You didn't deflect my flames, or use them against me," She thought aloud gripping her second finger. Beca glanced towards the floor, finding the small stain on the tile _very_ fascinating.

"But you are exceptional with your homeland element." Chloe nodded once, looking at her three fingers. She sighed, giving Beca a small smile.

"We must expand your firebending to be more than emotional." She spoke in a gentle voice. Beca clenched her jaw, pointing a small finger at the redhead. Her other hand at her side clenched into a fist, turning her knuckles a pale color.

"Yeah well, maybe you're just a bad teacher!" She snarled out. The small girl's words echoed through the temple's halls as Chloe just stared. Her nostrils flared before she laughed humorlessly, shaking her head. "I'm no Avatar, I can barely walk without falling over." The brunette's eyes unhardened, bringing her hands to her face. She slid them down to the neckline of her green shirt. She grasped at it, closing her eyes tightly.

She sucked in a sharp breath before dropping to the floor, bringing her legs close to her chest.

"I could never do this," She released her hands from her shirt, trailing her eyes over them. She sighed. "I never told anyone that fire was the only one that didn't come naturally to me." She mumbled into her knees. Chloe sat down across from the brunette, crisscrossing her legs. She leaned her head on her hand, her elbow resting on her knee. Her eyes glistened as she stared at the earthbender.

"You've already tapped into the other two elements?" Beca looked up, meeting the cerulean blue eyes before she nodded. The redhead blinked a few times and then sent a small smile to the other girl.

"Beca," She shook her head slowly, her curls moving with her in a hypnotizing way. "All of the Avatars struggled with an element." Beca dug her nails into her shins, pulling her legs closer to herself.

"Aang couldn't grasp onto earthbending as quickly as the other elements, but with practice," The commander flicked her finger, emitting a small flame above it, resembling one of a candle. "You can do anything, because you're the Avatar, you're you." Beca stared at the small flame, and then glancing up at the bright eyes that belonged to the fire princess. A few moments passed as Beca switched her gaze from Chloe's left eye, to her right, studying both with a certain determination.

The silent staring contest was broken when a blonde-headed guard walked into the secluded room.

"Commander, the earthbenders are rested and readied for training." Beca snapped her gaze away from the firebender's, though Chloe's did not falter.

"Thank you, you may go now." She ordered without making any move to face the guard.


End file.
